Silvermoon City
(Slaves) |loc=Eversong Woods |government=Hereditary monarchy (throne vacant) |ruler=Lor'themar Theron Kael'thas Sunstrider |affiliation=Horde |rewards= Hawkstrider mounts (rare and epic) }} Silvermoon City (aka Silvermoon) is the capital of the blood elves, located in the northeastern part of the Eversong Woods within the kingdom of Quel'Thalas, at the northernmost tip of the Eastern Kingdoms. The breathtaking capital city of the blood elves may rival the dwarven capital of Ironforge as the world's oldest, still standing, capital. Recently rebuilt from the devastating blow dealt by the evil Prince Arthas, the city houses the largest population of blood elves left on Azeroth. Silvermoon today is only the eastern half of the original city; the western half was almost completely destroyed by the Scourge during the Third War. Falconwing Square, the second blood elf town, is the only part of western Silvermoon remaining in blood elf control. The Dead Scar (the path taken by Arthas Menethil and his undead army on the quest to resurrect Kel'Thuzad, which carves through all of Eversong Woods) separates the rebuilt Silvermoon from the ruins of the western half. Interestingly, the Ruins of Silvermoon house no undead, instead they contain Wretched and malfunctioning Arcane Guardians. As it stands, what remains of Silvermoon City is still bigger than other Horde cities. History .]] The city of Silvermoon was founded by the high elves to be their capital after their arrival in Lordaeron thousands of years ago. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient kaldorei empire and interwoven with the natural topography of the landscape. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a center for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the high elves. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Council of Silvermoon"), the ruling body of the high elves was also based here. Across a stretch of ocean to the north is the island that contains the Sunwell. Silvermoon City stood for millennia. During the Second War the city itself was left relatively unscathed due to the efforts of elven magi who used the powers of the Sunwell to create a magical barrier over the city making it impervious to the Horde's dragon fire. However, in the Third War the death knight Arthas led the Scourge into the city, attacking it on his quest to reach the Sunwell. The High Elven King and the Convocation were slain and the majority of the population killed. Scourge forces held the city for a time, but abandoned it after the depletion of its resources. Though the city was attacked by the Scourge, the undead left the buildings mainly intact. For a time the city was a ghost town empty except for dead plants, the occasional body sprawled across the cobblestones and mournful elven spirits. The only visitors to the city were treasure hunters in search of any valuable artifacts that the elves left behind before they deserted the city, but the ghosts of Silvermoon's past inhabitants made stealing difficult. In ''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Silvermoon has become the capital of the blood elves. Following the events of The Sunwell Trilogy, Silvermoon was retaken by the blood elves with the aid of new magics taught to them by Grand Magister Rommath returned from Outland with the teachings of Prince Kael'thas, and the secret protection of Anveena, avatar of the Sunwell. With the new powers the blood elves reconstructed the eastern half of the city restoring it to much of its former glory, the western half, however, still lies in ruins in the hands of the Wretched. What happened to the ghosts of the high elves that haunted the ancient halls is not yet known. A great deal of arcane energy has been used. Chained crystals, full to the top with harnessed magic, now dot the city and power up all the various magical contrivance, including many floating spires and castles. Since the blood elves are cut off from the rest of civilization by the dangerous Plaguelands, an Orb of Translocation has been made connecting Silvermoon to Undercity. Magically-automated guardians constantly remind everyone in the city of the blood elves' leader and savior, Prince Kael'thas, by reciting lines of carefully-worded propaganda. This helps prevent the blood elven denizens of the city from forgetting to whom they owe their absolute loyalty. However in 2.4 the Arcane Guardians have been changed to reflect Kael'thas' betrayal and give propaganda referring to Lor'themar Theron as the savior of the blood elves instead. Additionally, Silvermoon City Guardians critiqued by Champion Vranesh no longer praise Kael'thas as the "Sun King". Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall The blood elves are trapped in a struggle with their hunger for magic, caught between mastering this desire or letting it master them, and the duality of Silvermoon reflects their inner struggle. One side ruined, one side restored to its former glory; magnificent on the outside, lingering darkness on the inside. Small details like floating flowerpots and the omnipresent glowing green crystals further underline the idea that the rulers of this city are completely drunk on magic. However, the truly interesting insights reveal themselves when players look closer at what is going on in Silvermoon City. Beyond the luscious avenues, behind the rich billowing curtains, lie dark and gloomy interiors, and those who explore the other side of Silvermoon City may find that the city's beautiful facade serves only to hide the true, more-sinister side of the city. Geography The inhabited half of the city is arranged into separate but linked areas that each carry a unique feel. *'The Shepherd's Gate' (main gate) *'Walk of Elders' (area just beyond main gate) *'The Bazaar' (large trade area northwest of Walk of Elders) *'The Royal Exchange' (second large trade area northeast of Walk of Elders) *'Murder Row' (seedy area north of Walk of Elders) **'The Sanctum' (Warlock guild) *'Farstriders' Square' (military district north of The Royal Exchange) *'Court of the Sun' (royal district beyond Murder Row and The Royal Exchange) **'Sunfury Spire' (the royal palace) ***'Inner Sanctum' (Undercity teleport beyond the throne room) Points of interest The following points of interest are to be found in Silvermoon City: *Two banks *Two auction houses *Two inns *10 mailboxes *The flight master can be found outside the city gates *An Orb of Translocation (found in the Inner Sanctum, Sunfury Spire), allowing instant teleportation to Undercity. Notable characters Lor'themar Theron is the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas in the absence of Prince Kael'thas and current leader of the blood elves on Azeroth. Since patch 2.4, with Kael'thas betrayal becoming public, he is no longer under Kael'thas command...nor anyone's command, being a "temporary" leader for all blood elves. Halduron Brightwing is Silvermoon's new Ranger-General, and is the blood elves' military commander on Azeroth. Grand Magister Rommath is the leader of all blood elf magi on Azeroth, and is a fiercely loyal servant to Kael'thas. M'uru is the Naaru that the blood elves captured and was the source of the blood knight's power in the Light. He could previously be found beneath the paladin trainers area, where it was watched over by Magister Astalor Bloodsworn, who is behind the idea, and Lady Liadrin, who volunteered to be the first ever blood knight. Since 2.4, M'uru has been kidnapped and taken to the Sunwell Plateau where he serves as a 25-man raid boss, and Liadrin is no longer present, instead appearing in a periodic dialogue scene that occurs in Shattrath with A'dal. Another quite obvious and yet unknown character is Champion Vranesh. Originally seen patrolling the city streets atop an epic Charger mount, though the NPC was only level 20, he has recently been updated to level 60. His favorite pastime is to critique the city guards. Who he is and how exactly he obtained his title is unknown. Travel Connections Flight : Shattered Sun Staging Area, Isle of Quel'Danas : Tranquillien, Ghostlands : Falconwing Square, Eversong Woods : Fairbreeze Village, Eversong Woods Orb of Translocation : The Undercity, Tirisfal Glades (Inner Sanctum) Portal : Dark Portal, Blasted Lands (Sunfury Spire) Quests Notes, tips, and additional info *Sorim Lightsong is the quest giver for the repeatable runecloth quest that must be completed by non-blood elf Horde players in order to obtain the possibility of riding hawkstriders, the mount of the blood elf race. He actually makes a joke about this when spoken to, saying "You're merely after a Hawkstrider, aren't you?" *As a tribute to the first blood elf to hit level 67 during the beta, the paladin trainer Bachi was named after the player Bachi. *The city's guards, "Silvermoon City Guardians" use a distinctly different model than other male blood elves, made to resemble the Spellbreakers of old Quel'Thalas with tall shields and large glaives. This model is based on an older blood elf player model from The Burning Crusade's pre-alpha builds, which were in use at the time of the expansion's announcement at Blizzcon. *Arguably the largest city on Azeroth, however it is still argued even more that Stormwind and Darnassus surpass it (especially after Patch 3.0.2, with the opening of Stormwind Harbor). *It is amusing to note that the female blood elf /silly emote, "You mean, I'm STUCK with this hair color?!" seems to be, in principle at least, quite accurate; as there is no barber shop in Silvermoon City, those blood elves wishing to change their character models must visit another city to do so. Trivia *The name could be a reference to Silverymoon, a large city in the Forgotten Realms setting of the Dungeons and Dragons Universe. Gallery Image:WalkofElders1.jpg|Walk of Elders, Silvermoon City. Image:WalkofElders3.jpg|Walk of Elders is the causeway one enters immediately after passing the gate of Silvermoon. Image:WalkofElders2.jpg|The guild master and tabard vendor are to be found at the Walk of Elders. Image:SunfuryCourt2.jpg|Sunfury Spire seen through the fountain at the court. Image:SunfuryCourt1.jpg|The Court of the Sun is the area just outside Sunfury Spire. Image:SunfuryInnerSanctum.jpg|The Inner Sanctum incorporates the device teleporting one to Undercity. Sunfury Spire of Silvermoon is the location of the city's leaders: Lor'themar Theron, Grand Magister Rommath and Halduron Brightwing. Image:TheRoyalExchange1.jpg|The Royal Exchange Auction House, one of the auction houses located in the capital city of the blood elves. Image:TheRoyalExchange2.jpg|The Exchange incorporates an auction house as well as the jewelcrafting trainer. Image:TheBazaar2.jpg|The northern section of the Bazaar is the location of the tailoring trainer, the fireworks and one of the three armor vendors. Image:TheBazaar1.jpg|The Bazaar - armor, weapons and reagent vendors are found here as well as the second inn. Image:FarstridersSquare1.jpg|Farstriders' Square hosts crafting trainers in the blacksmithing, mining and engineering areas of professions... Image:FarstridersSquare2.jpg|...as well as bow and gun vendors, Paladin and Hunter trainers along with the battlemasters of the city. Image:BankofSilvermoon.jpg|The Bank of Silvermoon, the Bazaar, - one of the two banks of the city. Image:WayfarersRestSMInn.jpg|Wayfarer's Rest, second inn of Silvermoon, situated at the Bazaar. Image:TheSanctum.jpg|The Sanctum, downstairs in an alcove of Murder Row, Warlock and demon trainers. Image:MurderRow3.jpg|The Rogues' section of Murder Row. Image:MurderRow1.jpg|Murder Row, Silvermoon's equivalent to the Cleft of Shadow of Orgrimmar. Image:SilvermoonWinterVeil.jpg|Winter Veil in Silvermoon. See also * Silvermoon City (faction) External links ;Info ;Lore Aug 24th 2011 at 4:00PM}} ;Old de:Silbermond es:Ciudad de Lunargenta fr:Lune-d'Argent pl:Silvermoon (miasto) Kategooria:Eversong Woods Kategooria:Silvermoon City Kategooria:Horde cities Kategooria:Burning Crusade